The objectives of this study are to assess the capacity of a loading dose followed by a continuous infusion of pralidoxime in maximizing the time that therapeutic levels are maintained in comparison to the traditional dosing method and to define the appropriate use of a continuous infusion of pralidoxime in the treatment of organophosphate poisoning.